


to the victor go the spoils

by Irusu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, you did say you liked unhappy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Prompt: What’s it like to be inherently bound in a constant battle against your sibling? Do they feel trapped in what they are rather than what they want to be?





	to the victor go the spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mechanonymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanonymouse/gifts).



  
  



End file.
